


Dry Bowser's Ruined Exercise

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Broken Bones, Desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser tries to get some exercising done, but he has his experience ruined in more ways than one.





	

Dry Bowser was doing several push ups on the dusty sand of the Dry Dry Ruins, being just by the lake with the stone bridge as the various yellow pillars fell by, a small quake occurring at the desert. The bony reptile turned around to see what was causing the shake, noticing various red colored Albatross birds flying in the distance towards the eastern direction. Murmuring to himself, Dry Bowser shrugged, going back to doing his push ups, only to be broken into a pile of scattered bones by Funky Kong accidentally driving right into him while steering his Piranha Prowler vehicle. Dry Bowser groaned as his skull landed right on the edge of the bridge, trying not to fall in the water as Birdo zipped by on her Dolphin Dasher, causing him to tumble as he growled, the water getting trapped into his empty sockets.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to do this..." Dry Bowser groaned as he shook his own skull to get the water out of his sockets, his vision blurry as a result of the water getting all over within him as he looked around to see if there was anything else in the dry desert to ruin his exercising. "...I don't mind getting wet, but this is ridiculous."


End file.
